1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for instantaneously measuring fuel consumption rate and to an apparatus installed in a vehicle, e.g., an automobile for indicating and informing the driver of the instantaneously measuring fuel consumption rate (the instantaneously measuring distance traveled per unit fuel amount consumed) of the running vehicle to give directions on the economical driving of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of the above-type have been proposed, for example, in the Japanese Patent Application (Publication) No. 48-5453 in which the amount of fuel consumed per predetermined unit time is measured and indicated in terms of liter/sec, for example. Consequently, the measured value is not related to the distance traveled by the vehicle and an additional conversion operation is required for indicating the measured value in terms of for example km/liter, the very versatile unit for indicating the fuel consumption rate.